A Kitten's Perspective
by GloryMorgan
Summary: Companion piece to One Step At A Time. Just a short oneshot from the eyes of everyone's favorite cat! Weird? yes. worth a read? I sure hope so.


**A/N-**

**So you can all thank garden-nomes for this one. And marsupial1974 and crevette for shaming me into doing it.**

**I guess this is what i get for asking for writing help on twitter lol**

**Just a little OSAAT companion piece from the point of view of everyones favorite cat. **

**enjoy? Also, little M rating for the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, or a cat. But i wish i had both**

* * *

Gari's ears perked up at the sound of the front door opening. Soon followed by his two favorite voices.

"Naomi I swear to god," He heard his human Emily's voice travel through the house.

"Oh come on," his human Naomi replied. "You know I'm not really mad at you. And I'll let you kiss me again." There was a pause and he heard the front door close, "eventually."

He heard a loud groan before footsteps started walking toward his hiding place. Excited at the prospect of seeing his humans, Gari scurried out from under his favorite couch and sprinted up to Emily. He could tell she was frustrated about something by the way her shoulders were tensed and her face didn't display its usual smile.

He walked up to her and rubbed his body along her left leg before slithering between both of them.

"You'll give me kisses won't you Gari?" She asked, Gari's ears perked up again as Emily bent down and lifted him into her arms. He loved it it when either of his humans showed him love. Emily nuzzled her nose into Gari's neck and he nuzzled her back, he couldn't have stopped himself from purring if he wanted to. He reached his paws up toward her face, which prompted a laugh from her. He liked the sound, so he reached up and pawed her face again. "See, Gari does love me more than you."

"Oh come off it," Naomi replied, he craned his neck and spotted his favorite blonde human wheeling herself into the room. Emily scratched his tummy with her index finger in that moment and it made him climb from her arms up onto her shoulder. Emily giggled again and Gari nuzzled the side of her head in contentment.

"I think your mum is jealous," Emily said, petting Gari's head and scratching that spot behind his ear that he loved.

"Yeah, I'm jealous of a cat," Naomi replied. This time Gari didn't turn to look at her, he was enjoying Emily's attention too much.

"She definitely is," Emily whispered into Gari's ear, kissing him one last time before setting him on the floor.

Unhappy with the ceased contact with his human, Gari meowed as angrily as his kitten voice would allow him to and stalked away, giving his attention to Naomi now instead.

"Emily is a cow isn't she Gar-bear?" Naomi cooed, reaching down and scratching Gari between his ears. He pushed his head up into her hand and purred, relishing in the feeling. Naomi then slid her hand under his body and lifted him up onto her lap. Gari immediately snuggled into her lap, burying his furry head into the excess fabric of her jumper. Gari loved sleeping under the couch, and he loved sleeping on Emily's dirty clothes, but neither of those places could beat the warmth of his human's lap.

"Will you please just kiss me?" Emily whined from over by the sofa. Gari had his eyes closed, but he could feel Naomi moving her chair.

"Maybe later," Naomi replied, "Let's just cuddle and watch some telly for now though, I'm exhausted."

Gari heard Emily settle into the couch just as his pillow stopped moving. Seconds later he was being lifted off of Naomi's lap with a meow of protest.

His discomfort didn't last though, because only a few seconds later Naomi was settled on the couch and pulling him back into her lap.

He looked up and noticed that Emily was still tense, and looked sad. He didn't like seeing his human upset, and he wanted to make her laugh again, so he nudged Naomi's hands away and climbed over to Emily.

"Yeah, come over by your favorite," Emily smiled, petting Gari's back as he climbed up her chest. She kissed his nose once before pushing him away and making him to cuddle into her lap, he did so happily.

The telly was turned on, and both girls sat silently for a few moments, until Naomi let out a loud sigh, scaring Gari out of his almost nap. "Will you come over here please? I'm cold without you," Naomi requested. Gari looked up and saw Emily smiling, and if he could, he would have smiled too.

His pillow scooted over on the couch and cuddled into Naomi, shifting Gari so he was resting with his bum on Naomi's right leg and his head on Emily's left.

He had been wrong earlier, Naomi's lap was nice, and Emily's lap was nice. But being in _both _of their laps at the same time was his_favorite _way to lay.

It didn't take long for his eyes to droop as the warmth of his humans surrounded him, and he quickly fell asleep to the wonderful sound of his humans' voices.

.

He was woken up much later with a jolt when the pillow under his head was suddenly removed. He opened his eyes, and was frightened and confused to see Emily shoving him off of Naomi's lap, and sitting there instead. He was unhappy with his sudden abandonment, and meowed in protest before trying to nudge his way back onto his human's lap, but Emily wouldn't have it.

He noticed Emily was kissing Naomi much more fiercely than she ever kissed him, and he wondered why she was doing that. He loved the light kisses she placed on his head, the way she was kissing Naomi looked like it would hurt more than anything. Gari watched from his corner of the sofa as both of his humans took off their shirts, and he was shocked by the noises coming out of both of their mouthes.

He saw Naomi's hands snaking down Emily's sides and disappearing beneath her jeans, and he wondered why they were doing that. He wondered even more why they were taking off their clothes. The only other time he'd seen his humans without their clothes was when they were in their room sleeping or getting ready for the day. They _never _took them off when they were sitting on Gari's favorite couch.

"Please Naomi," Emily gasped, Gari suddenly felt like he was witnessing a very private and intimate moment. "Please just, fuck m-OH!" Gari jumped at the sudden increase in the volume of Emily's voice. He had a feeling he shouldn't be watching them, but he couldn't take his wide blue eyes off of them.

"You're so wet Em," Naomi said as she attached her lips to Emily's neck. Gari could see that her hand was in the front of Emily's trousers, and moving rapidly.

"Fuck, fuck me harder Naoms," Emily begged, her hips were grinding down onto Naomi, "Yes, oh god yes that's more like it."

Gari could see Naomi biting her lip as she brought her other hand to the front of Emily's jeans. Emily was groaning and moaning, moving on top of Naomi. When Emily's eyes opened, and looked into Naomi's, Gari could see the love and trust flowing between them, and he knew this wasn't a moment he was supposed to be a part of.

He stood up then, and jumped off of the couch, giving his humans the privacy he knew they deserved. He could still hear the moans and words of ecstasy coming from them as he settled into the pile of clothes Emily had left on her floor that morning. He cuddled into Emily's scent, purring at the feel of his favorite red-headed human surrounding him. He listened for a few more moments, just enjoying the sounds of his humans' voices, but he'd had a long day of scurrying around the empty apartment by himself, and he was tired. So after a few more minutes, he closed his eyes, and let the noises of love coming from the adjoining room lull him to sleep.

* * *

**So that happened.**

**let me know what you thought?**


End file.
